The curse of lust
by BLUEDEMONWOLF15
Summary: Kagome's mother killed, fuedal era, almost dying and then getting a lover this is a fun filled story of fury love and romance.you dont want to miss this read. Hey chapter 4 is up and running so read it if you like romance...please review.
1. Chapter 1: is somone down there

_**The curse of lust**_

**_CHAPTER 1 _**

**_INTRO_**

_Flashback-_

It was the middle of the night and someone was shaking Kagome awake.

**Karuta (Kagome's mother) :** " Kagome c-mon honey we need to go".

**Kagome:**"But why mommy its too early".

Why was her mother waking her in the middle of the night and why wasn't she out camping with Daddy?

**Karuta:**"C-mon baby we need to go now if we're going to get out of here, we need to get some of your stuff".

Then the door flew open and a monster was in the doorway with blood on his hands and teeth, he lunges for mommy.

_**-end of flashback**_

_That's always the dream the monster mom and dad never tells me what happened but he doesn't tell me where he was that night, when they were supposed to be camping in the mountains, but obviously that went wrong. I stopped asking what happened when I was ten a year after the incident, now I'm 15 and I am going to high school at cottonwood. They're ok I guess, But no one uderstands me Kagome Hagarashi and then i found the bone eaters well._

**_Today sucks at cottonwood my first class is world history and we have a test and i didn't even know what subject i really don't pay attention. The teacher really doesn't pay attention to me he just jabbers on as if the world is ending and the only thing we can do is talk, how dum is that? A sound comes from the intercom and im being called down to the counseling center._**

As soon as I walk in the door I see Dad. This cannot be good, he motions me to go into the counselors room, I go.

**Counselor:**"Kagome we told your dad that your failing most of your classes" .

I look upat dad and see him glare and raise a brow at me and thats a really bad sign.

**Kagome:** "Yes and?".

My dad has never cared about my grades before, I wonder why he's really here?

**Dad:** "So your failing school huh, well only one thing to do is to ground you from anything and to make you get a GIRL TUTOR is that understood Kagome", "Do you get me young lady?".

**Kagome:** " Yes sir".

**Dad:** " It will be handled Mr. Howe", "But today i will take her home so that we can go school shopping for paper books and stuff to get her ready for her tutor, right kagome".

When we got home he turned tward me

**Dad:** "You think your pretty funny don't you Kagome you think you can get attention from me by doing bad in school, don't you".

**Kaome: **" No i don't think that i was surprized by you being there, and flashback dad my grades have been horrible since mom died, at least she helped me with my homework", " At least she paid attention to me at all instead you go to work and come home at midnight everynight and you wont tell me what happend that night. Why would I want attention from my FATHER, your no dad, your a father".

**Dad:"** Its about time Kagome I was never ready to be a Dad you can go to your room or out of here for good".

I thought his eyes turned red, i have tears running down my cheeks, embarrased i run out of the house realizing that i can't turn back he won't let me. So i run to the shrine the forbiddin place and go inside to find a well. I don't care at the time so i sit against the wall and cry into my knees.

A while later i see a light coming from down in the well, _is somone in there i wonder, _I go to look and I can't see so i yell,

**Kagome: **" Is somone down there?"

**__**


	2. Chapter 2: the fuedal era with sessomeru

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The feudal era

**Kagome: "**is someone down there?"

A demented arm grabs my shoulders and suddenly I see that I'm headed for the bottom of the well, head first. I hear someone screaming and I find it's me. Surly I'm going to crack my head wide open I thought to myself.

Instead of an immense pain I was on the ground the right way and I saw at the top of the well not a shrine ceiling but an unbelievably blue sky that did not belong in Tokyo. I should get out of here and figure out what is going on.

As I climb out of the well I see something two men fighting with swords and to me that's weird. Oh my god that guy has white literally white hair and so does the other they must be brothers. What was that I thought something is on their heads is it a head band no its something pointy, EARS they have dog ears at the top of their heads. As I'm thinking this the two 'men' stop and sniff the air. I see the one's face and I get the memory of my mother's death.

I confront him and yell

**Kagome: "**you, you bastard you killed my mother you demon."

As he looks at me with a confused but irritated look on his face I realize what I said was true he is a demon and so is his brother.

**Inuyasha: "**huh, why would I want to kill a regular human? Go away and leave me alone."

What he didn't realize is that he was telling off a grief ridden girl who hadn't felt this way in years and was in a blind rage.

I lunge at him with the intent on nothing but revenge.

o0o

This female would dare challenge him. The half demon Inuyasha, and look at Sessomeru he's laughing his but off because this human girl is attacking me. Lay off you filthy human I have no time for you and with a flick of the wrist the girl was gone and I'm fighting Sessomeru again. I heard a thud and I figured that she hit the ground or something. I put the human out of my mind and face my hyena of a brother who should not have the right to be called a full demon.

**Inuyasha: "**ready to face me Sessomeru."

I say this thinking I'm going to win and there's nothing that's going to stand in my way. Ump something is strangling me from behind but it doesn't have that much force behind it so the being must be human. I throw the offensive thing over my shoulder and off my back, and find that it's the human girl who thought he killed her mother.

**Inuyasha: "**you stupid human I can go an hour without air, do you really think you have the ability to hurt me"

All the sudden there is a stinging in my right shoulder, I see the blood and I say to myself I will not faint I will not faint. And all the sudden I see Sessomeru standing over the human girl. And then it's all black. Oh crap I fainted Sessomeru will never let me live this down.

0o0

After fighting with the demon that looked like my mothers killer I girlishly fainted and now I'm coming to awareness there is a nice smell in my face. I open my eyes and find a flower in my face and it's absolutely beautiful I look around beyond the flower and I see a young lady about ten years old singing a lullaby.

**Rin: "**your awake I knew you would. Lord Sessomeru brought you here and said that you faced of the half demon dog. What's your name, where did you come from what was that you had on?"

**Kagome: "**whoa slow down yes I faced of a man I don't know about demon dog or whatever you said. That was my school uniform; I'm Kagome, What's your name?"

**Rin:** **"**My name is Rin, Sessomeru San takes care of me because my mother died in our village while I was fishing in the river."

**Kagome: "**How long has this…….."

**Rin: **"Sessomeru".

**Kagome: "**Sessomeru been taking care of you? You look to be about ten years old".

**Rin: "**ever since I was six so about four years now and yes Kagome san you are correct I am ten years of age. How old are you Kagome san?"

**Kagome:** **"**I am 18 years old and I have no clue how I got here but the year I came from is 1999. I came from a well near the site where the…. Demon was fighting with a man with white hair. Or is it silver it looked like they were brothers."

**Rin: "**oh that's Inuyasha he's …..

**Sessomeru: "**Rin go play while I talk to the human."

**Rin: "**Yes Sessomeru san, good bye Kagome."

**Kagome: "**Nice talking to you Rin."

The man that just walked in was the man fighting the demon on the field meaning this man was a demon too. He has silver hair amber eyes strong nose and chin but he has dog ears just like his brother. He is broad shouldered and has an expanse of chest under the kimono and if I'm not mistaken a fluffy white tail. But the thing that struck me as odd was the crescent moon at the top of his head. When I looked into his eyes I had a tingling sensation go over me while looking in and I couldn't look away I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't for the life of me look away. Finally he spoke which broke the trance I was in.

**Sessomeru: "**So you are the human female that fought like a wildcat against my brother."

It was more like a statement than a question but I answered him anyways.

**Kagome: "**yes I am he looks like the demon that killed my mother"

I said with hatred of the thing that took my mother away from me.

**Sessomeru: "**How do you know what this demon looked like many look alike but you know not which one they are."

Confuse I asked

**Kagome: "**there's more than one…… type of demon that is"

I said after hesitating. This demon chuckled which sent shivers down my spine but somehow they weren't creeped out shivers just shivers after hearing something pleasant.

**Sessomeru: "**of course there's different kinds of us what kind of a world would it be if we were all the same."

**Kagome:** " If everyone was like you it would be a really boring world".

As i was saying this i thought to myself i hope he doesn't get that madd at me im just bored out of my mind.

**Sessomeru:**" I will forgive you for that this once miko if you insult this sessomeru again there will be dire consiquences"

**Kagome:**" why do you talk in a third person as if you are not sessomeru but you are merely talking about yourself."

**sessomeru:**" Forget it miko i don't have time for this"

**Kagome: **" You remind me a lot of that demon i fought but you have a more imperiouse air than him. why is that?

sessomeru looked at the female human in an annoyed way How dare she associate that half demon brother of his with himself.

**Sessomeru:**" you will not associate me and my weakling of a half brother again miko."

**Kagome:**"whats a miko?"

Sessomeru blinked this girl didn't know she was a miko priestess, how can this be they are told from the time of thier birth of what they are and treained to take care of the shikon jewel. Maybe if he could befriend the human than maybe he can harness the jewels power. Lord knows he tried to get the dead priestess to be on his side but his brother stepped in and the priestess fell in love with him and would not serve this sessomeru. that thought is a scary one befriending a human miko who cannot control her own power, she could very easily purify and kill him without even blinking. If it comes to that then i will kill the miko and take the jewel from her. with his mind set to the task sessomeru explained as patiently as he could what a miko is, what is her duty, and that he would trian her.

00000

**Sessomeru:**" are you ready yet miko you need to change into that kimono so that we may train you to fight better.

**Kagome:** " why do i need to fight better?"

**Sessomeru:**" in case you see my weak halfbreed brother agiain and want to kill him you will smash him not the other way around."

Kagome thought about that day. when it was only three days ago that she came into this era, but she had fought stupidly and was defeated by a mongrel of a mutt. I will win next time inuyasha and you will have paid for taking my mother away from me. coming out of the dressing room i said in a disgusted tone.

**Kagome:**" this kimono is too short sessomeru and i cannot fight in this."

I said this simply because the kimono came up to my upper thighs and if i kicked my leg you would see where my underwear would have been but i don't wear underwear.

**sessomeru:**" stop complaining miko that's how its supposed to be. In the past 3 days you have been learning quickly and efficiently but now that you are really training without all the injuries you will wear what we all wear. "

**Kagome:** "Fine fluffy so what are we learning today:

**Sessomeru:**"How to take down your opponent with both shoulders to the ground."

Kagome thought about this for a minute and was flooded with a strange feeling when a picture popped into her head about how sessomeru was on top of her while she laid flat on her back on the ground panting. Kagome told herself to stop thinking that way, he is only teaching me to fight against inuyasha.

**Kaogme:**"OK lets do this fluffy."

before kagome knew it her picture was real life sessomeru was on top breathing on my forehead while i stared at his chest, but somewhere in my subconcious i knew that my kimono was hicked up by accident and sessomerus hand was on my thigh where the kimono pants things were supposed to be. Sessomeru didn't seem to notice or so i thought until he said something.

**Sessomeru:**"You are barely clothed miko"

**Kagome:** " does that bother you fluffy".

a low growl sounded in his throught "_does it actually bother him that much" _he abruptly got up pulling kagome in the proccess. Kagome thinking he was going to leave and push her away whe was unprepared when raced across the lawn to put her against the wall. as the wind went out of her lungs, her legs were wrapped around his waist with his erection against the very core of her.

**Sessomeru:**" you tempt demons miko, do you think you could protect yourself against me in combat or like right now with you pinned against the wall"

shaking he grew frustrated with her silence.

**Sessomeru:**" Answer me miko or else".

taking a deep breath she answered.

**Kagome:** " or what".

She was challenging him. actually challenging him how dare she. she is just a simple mortal he should not feel this way about a creature so below his notice. But he did notice her and with the sparkle of a challenge in her eye he was game to whatever she had in mind for this.

**Sessomeru:**" this miko"

Sessomeru ground his mouth against hers in a fiery passion and what he found was intoxicating she smelled sweet she tasted spicy and with this kiss came an amount of energy or need as you might say he wanted her clothes off NOW.

When kagome saw the kids back home kissing in the hallways she always thought it looked gross, drooly and sloppy. But what Sessomeru was doing now was amazing it made her feel things she hadn't before there was a sensation between her legs that made her claw his back to ease something in which she did not know but wow this was amazing. he was moving his lips frantically. he was presssing his tounge to her closed lips and with surrender she opened her lips to a whole new sensation one that was like she was burning in an inferno of emotion. she tore her mouth away.

**Kagome:** " what are you doing to me Sessomeru"

as she said this sessomeru's mouth had moved to the side of her jaw and down the column of her neck

**Sessomeru:** " Pleasure Miko"

**Kagome:** "kagome my name is Kagome you Dem........ SESSOMERU".

he had moved her kimono out of the way of her right breast to suckle it when she had gasped out his name. it sent a spiral of pleasure down to his groin. he growled out her name. and was about to bite her but he heard something,,,,, he put his head up to listen damn jaken was coming with Rin in towe. he didn't want to leave her. looking down at her with her fisted hands in the air by the side of her head agianst the wall. eyes half closed from the pleasure he was giving her. he sighed and closed the kimono. she looked up at him confused.

Sessomeru: " Rin and Jaken are coming we will finish this miko later tonight leave your balcony door unlocked so i may give you pleasure beyond you wildest dreams"

he said this while sliding his hands down her sides as he put her down and straightened her kimono. Kagome was so confused he was going to give her pleasure tonight. _i have a balcony new to me._ and he hurried away from the oncoming jaken and Rin. she moved into the shadows. to avoid them and waited in anticipation for dark to come and a very talented demon.

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long please give reviews and i hope you like it. 'bluedemonwolf15'_


	3. Chapter 3: hardship then passion

Chapter 3

Passion and hardship

**Sessomeru:** " Rin and Jaken are coming we will finish this miko later tonight leave your balcony door unlocked so i may give you pleasure beyond you wildest dreams"

he said this while sliding his hands down her sides as he put her down and straightened her kimono. Kagome was so confused he was going to give her pleasure tonight. _i have a balcony new to me._and he hurried away from the oncoming jaken and Rin. she moved into the shadows. to avoid them and waited in anticipation for dark to come and a very talented demon.

* * *

As Kagome waited for Sessomeru she found the nursery with pictures of a Young demon with white hair and amber eyes there were so many you would think it was a shrine to the child but, in the far corner was a picture of another demon child with a crescent moon on its head but in this picture it wasn't happy it was sad as if he didn't have anyone to play with or to love him.

_why would there only be one picture of this child but so many of the other one._

**Sessomeru: **"what are you doing in here Miko"

Kagome whirls around facing Sessomeru and he just stood there looking at all the pictures of the demon child with amber eyes. and i realized he didn't have amber eyes but a crescent moon on his forehead. He was the child.

**Kagome: **"I was just looking at the pictures".

**Kagome:** " why is there only one of you"?

Sessomeru looked around and saw what he hated the most. He looked up at kagome and saw concern in her eyes where there should have been none at all_ shes human what emotions could she possible have for me with the days I saved her from death._

**Kagome:**"please tell me sessomeru who is this other little boy".

Sessomeru looked at the many pictures and hardened his heart he could tell her. he didn't care.

**Sessomeru:**"When I was born my mother died, Inuyasha's human mother took her place by my fathers side. I was ignored and Inuyasha worshiped".

He said in a mild tone of indifference but inside he was feeling the hatred well up inside him like a burning coal with added energy to burn hotter.

**Kagome:**"oh sessomeru I'm sorry".

**Sessomeru:**Why it meant nothing to me, eventually my father noticed I was growing up, so he started to train me to take over here for him. Don't you see I'm his successor I have something Inuyasha never can have even if I die because my heir will have all of this and more".

As he said this Kagome felt sympathy for him. She knew what it was like to be ignored then suddenly paid attention of just because of duty.

**Kagome:**"Sessomeru i know what your going through my dad did the same thing to me but when he actually did pay attention was when he was forced to acknoledge me his daughter and that is how i came to be here. through the well. I left my home and found a new one".

**Sessomeru:**"Very touching miko but nothing of what i went through was like that".

Kagome tried to reach for his arm to comfort him, but he drew away.

**Sessomeru:**"go away miko"

He said timidly staring at the picture of his brother. Oddly enough she didn't hate the demon Inuyasha anymore, anyway who could tell what demon killed her mother. at that moment Kagome decided it would be best if she finally put the past behind her and move on to more important things.

**Kagome:**"Sessomer......"

**Sessomeru:** "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID HALF DEMON DOG"

as he yelled he hit Kagome. She flew in the air for a couple seconds then crashed into the mirror on the wall the mirror broke into a million shards at her back and came tumbing to the floor with Kagome. She lays there for a second stunned, as he stares at her with the same stunned face. He couldn't believe he did that to her he ached to reach for her, but he couldn't he was frozen he had though his brother was reaching for him again. and he had reacted but it was Kagome who had reached for him and took the blunt of his reaction. what had he done.

**Sessomeru:**" Kagome I......"

**Kagome:**"If you didn't want me around Sessomeru all you had to do was ask me to leave"

she said getting out of her stunned phase. she looked down and saw that she had a particularly bad cut on her arm.

**Kagome:**"I'll go to the infirmary and then leave sessomeru, I'll get out of you way you don't have to train me cause i no longer wish to kill your brother. you can forget all about me".

Kagome knew she may have been over reacting but she felt this was thier right thing to do because he had done nothing but wish she were gone, so she decided it was time to go back to her own reality to a father who hated her.

* * *

Kagome was on her way to the infirmary staring blankly at the floor. when something hit her legs. she looked down and there was Rin, beautiful Rin.

**Rin:**" where are you going Kagome San"?

As Rin asked this Kagome remembered the cut on her arm.

**Kagome:**" I am going to the Infirmary Rin to bandage this up and go home".

Rin looked up at her confused then looked at her arm.

**Rin:**"Did Sessomeru do that to you".

Kagome gave a sigh, she shouldn't tell this little girl what had happened with her and sessomeru. she might end up afraid of him. from the corner of her eye she saw silver hair on the side.

**Kagome:**"no Rin, Sessomeru would never hurt me".

**Rin:** " would he hurt me if i got him angry".

Rin said this with a scarred look in her eyes, and i saw sessomeru coming our way looking determined.

**Kagome:**"Rin no he would rather call himself fluffy before he hurt you and you know how he hates nicknames".

Sessomeru stopped at this then getting a glint in his eye.

**Kagome:**" I'm sure he would just love it if you went up to him and gave him a big hug and used his nickname fluffy.

**Rin:** ' really you think so".

She said this with wonder in her eyes... she probably never dreamed to hug sessomeru let alone give him a nickname. this is my revenge to him for shoving me against the window.

**Kagome:**"Sessomeru there you are, rin has something she wants to say to you". "be nice"

Kagome looks at Rin and she gets the message. sessomeru is surprised by Rin's hug

**Rin:**" Thank you SO much for helping me fluffy san".

**Sessomeru:**"Fluffy San"?

sessomeru gives Kagome a scathing look

**Sessomeru:**"Rin you are welcome I would do anything for you", "you go run along now so kagome and I can talk".

As soon as Rin leaves smiling. Kagome starts to back away but all the sudden sunlight came through the window from the sunset and into her eyes she blinks and sessomeru takes advantage of her distraction. He hikes her over his shoulder and carries her off deeper into the castle.

* * *

**Kagome:**"Sessomeru what are you doing"

squealed Kagome on his shoulder. he was running through the halls at a speed that Kagome couldn't even Imagine. when they reached a certain door he crashed through it and plopped her onto the bed and followed her down until he was covering her.

**Sessomeru:**"fluffy huh i didn't know you were out to get me miko".

Kagome lays there panting while a feeling of pleasure was coursing through her. now she can name what the feeling is when he had named it earlier.

**Kagome:**"I'm not ... Sessomeru"

With a sorrowful look on his face he looked down at her and was about to mention what happened earlier, anticipating this Kagome pulls her arm from under his body and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

**Kagome:**" sessomeru i don't want to talk about what happened earlier I..... I just want to be with you right now"

she said this and the look in his eyes went from sorrowful to hungry "_for me"_thought Kagome and a new wave of tingling pleasure swept through her. Grabbing the hair on the back of his head she pulls him down into a kiss. As intoxicating as the last time Kagome gets bold and thrusts her tongue into his mouth after a while and they just lay there massaging eachothers mouths while their hands couldn't get enough. she started to unbutton his shirt and when she was done she pushed against his chest for him to get up and slid her hands from his shoulders down his arms. until the shirt was forgotten. Kagome was still wearing the kimono from earlier. it was sundown now the time he had promised her they would continue, and he wanted to so badly but earlier it had been evident that this was all new to her. He would start Gentle so she would enjoy her first time with him. he started to nibble her lip and suck on it.

she felt this and swore she was about to melt with Ecstasy he moved down the side of her neck to her collarbone and sucked there for a long while. somehow he had gotten her Kimono off whithout her realizing it. as his mouth slid downward he sucked and messaged the skin with his tongue and all the while sending spirals down her spine when he reached her lace bra he went back and looked at it confused. she hadn't taken it off because it had felt so weird without it.

**Sessomeru:** "what is it".

as he asked this he traced his fingertips over the lace fabric making Kagome Gasp out her answer.

**Kagome:** " its my bra".

looking down and then up to her eyes sessomeru asks.

**Sessomeru:** "is this a bra too".

Kagome's eyes widened as he traced his fingers near the edges on her bikini line.

**Kagome:** "no its called underwear or panties".

looking bewildered.

**Sessomeru:** "strange things you have".

He saw the glint in her eyes as he traced her panty line, and decided that he wanted to do something bold with her.

**Sessomeru:** "Kagome what if i did this"

he moved down and started to take off her panties with his tongue, but as he did this the back of his tongue grazed her legs. she shivered with anticipation, and closed her eyes. just feeling what was being done to her by sessomeru, this muscular man that was making her fell these thing but she never wanted it to end... never again would she feel lonely; although a glimmer of doubt rested in her mind, would he stay with her. or was this a one time thing. A jolt of pleasure came up through her body and all her fears went to the back of her mind, as sessomeru put aside and started to flick her clit. gasping Kagome asks.

**Kagome:**"Sessomeru what are you doing that is so.... ah..... improper".

sessomeru was licking her woman's core as he watched her reaction it sent waves of pleasure into his groin he couldn't take it any longer. he reached to rip the tiny fabric but she put her hand on his and said with her eyes that she would not appreciate that at all. so he left it alone but he went licking up her body until he reached her bra. He tried to figure how to take it off but, she ended up helping him when he got frustrated.

**Sessomeru:** "Next time i swear ill tear it off"

in a husky voice barely aware of what she was asking.

**Kagome:** "which one would you be talking about"?

A low growl makes Kagome open her eyes, and what she finds is that Sessomeru is looking at her with his amber eyes filled with so much passion it kind of frightened her a little bit.

He pulled off her panties with a scary calm and when they were off, he put His middle finger in her core to feel and see if she was ready for him to renter yet. When he felt her wetness surround his finger he almost exploded right there but he held himself back for her.

He positioned himself between her legs and plunged forward noticing her wince, immediately he starts raining her with soothing kisses, but he doesn't realize that the pain she had experienced was forgotten. she was experiencing something else altogether with the feeling of him fully inside her, it gave her a rush. she was tired of him soothing her she started to move away from him and making her coming out of her a little and making him plunge right back in with a force that made his eyes go wide and to forget why he was soothing her. he started moving slowly within her, but when she gasped in surprise and threw back her head he lost control he started to plunge crazily into her over and over again. When he finally came is when she started spasming around him and he couldn't hold on any longer his juices spilled into her, while he was convulsing into her.

When they were spent Sessomeru pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back bringing her with him to lie on his chest. He fell asleep instantly, but for Kagome she didn't have that luxury Her earlier worries came to the forefront of her mind and decided that she would treat her problem as if this was just a one night stand. even if it would hurt her to do so.

After a while she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep with troubles on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions of deciete

_Chapter 4:_

_Meeting The Parents_

When they were spent Sessomeru pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back bringing her with him to lie on his chest. He fell asleep instantly, but for Kagome she didn't have that luxury Her earlier worries came to the forefront of her mind and decided that she would treat her problem as if this was just a one night stand. Even if it would hurt her to do so.

After a while she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep with troubles on her mind.

* * *

Sessomeru had been lying there for hours and now it was before dawn, and kagome had still not awoken. When he got even more restless because of his lust he decided it would be fun to wake her.

Kagome was having a wonderful dream that sessomeru had put her on her back and was now carressing her, but when she moaned and he slid into her kagome realized this was no dream..

**Kagome:** "Sessomeru what......"

Sessomeru had stopped her protests before they could come out. he was having his fun. A little while later and they were both spent again but lying awake.

Sessomeru while kissing her on the top of the head.

**Sessomeru:** kagome it is sunrise i must be on my way to go over the accounts of the household"

he got up and out of the covers and decided to dress. He turns to her and sees she is watching him with an intent on making him stay. he grouned aloud. and in a harsher voice than he wished he commanded her.

**Sessomeru:** "Get up miko or else i will make you "

**Kagome:** "how"?

as she asked this she had this look in her eye that made him wish he did not have to attend to the houshold accounts and do some business. With a sigh he resigned himself to the fact that he had delayed to long as it is, and in a gentle voice this time he told her.

**Sessomeru:** "Kagome I have delayed too long and i need to see to things in this houshold before it all goes up in smoke because of how much time I spend with you."

Kagome gives up and goes back into bed.

**Kagome:** "I am going to sleep some more since someone kept me up most of the night."

He rolled his eyes at her and started to leave but a servant girl came crashing into the room in a panic.

**Servant:** "My lord I tried to tell them you were indisposed but they would not listen."

He was confused for a second as to who would dare come into his home and bedroom and interupt him, and then he saw them his parents.

* * *

Kagome quickly covered herself with the sheet when the door burst open.

**Irato:** " Sessomeru why is this household in such a dissaray I........."

Sessomeru's father looked so shocked to see his son doing something so unlike him and with a human girl. After all Sessomeru Hated humans and yet he is sleeping with this one.

**Sessomeru:** "father please vacate my room... you too mother, she will be out to meet you in a while".

With a delighted smile.

**Karagome:** "darling they wll be along in a while, lets see how things are going, not everything evolves around our son".

Irato still looking shocked turned with his wife and walked out of the room. but before Karagome could she turned around and adressed Kagome.

**Karagome:** "it was nice to meet you even in these unfortunate circumstances".

and with a very wide grin to her son she left the room. After they had left Sessomeru finally turned twards Kagome and smiled.

**Sessomeru:** "I'm sorry Kagome my parents have never seen me with anyone before, and i think they are too delighted by far".

bewildered by his smile Kagome smiles back but in turn she reaches up and starts to kiss him slowly, but thats not what Sessomeru wanted now. They broke apart for the moment as Sessomeru Gasped out.

**Sessomeru:** "I don't have anymore patience for this woman".

as He gasped this out Kagome just smiles pulls herself closer and starts nuzzling his kneck.

**Kagome:** "are you really gone walk away from this frustration Sessomeru. Walk away from this bed. to stop everything that we're doing so that you can tend to the house and your parents do you think they don't know whats going on".

He groaned again from the sensation she was causing from her actions and words, What was it about this certain human female that drove him to forget his duties, to his home lands. He looked down at her and became even more arroused just by looking at her. Her Raven hair was so diffrent from the females he was used to dealing with but then there was her eyes so beautiful in the sunlight it looked like there were gold sparks in the middle of them but right now they were misted over and he could read the look in her eyes that she wanted him needed him and that scared him half to death. but what was really amazing was her kissable mouth full lips but not overly so. they were parted right now with short gasps coming out. he closed his eyes trying to control his desire, but opened them suddenly with the feeling of a sharp pinch on his kneck he looks down again and sees that Kagome bit him and was now sucking the blood, she peeked up at him and said she was sorry but just by looking in those eyes you could tell she had done it on purpose. Sessomeru starts to growl while his hands slide down to her waiste but he surprised her by lifting her and turning her till she was facedown on the bed with her core shown to him, he held her thier when she started to protest the position. growling he murmured in her ear while hunched over her and his member touching her core but not entering.

**Sessomeru:** " You marked me woman and now i will mark you with my body and you will obey me and only me Kagome".

With that last statement he plunged into her, until they both came to climax.

* * *

What was taking Sessomeru so long to get out of that bedroom, she couldn't remember when her and her darling Irato had taken so long in the bedroom since he started in the polotics of the land making sure all the holdings were doing well. Sessomeru walks into the room. Irato walks up to him with a grin.

**Irato:** "so you found a female who suits you, good you need to get out that pent up frustration on a village women before you find your mate. When does she leave my son".

It was common knowledge that you could buy companionship in the villages it was how the women whith no husbands survived. Sessomeru shrugged his shoulders and told his father....

**Sessomeru:** " She stays till I tire of her. What brings you to the western palace Father".

**Irato:** "There was a magic barrier breeched by the famous sheekon Jewel, you do remember the stories don't you".

**Sessomeru:** "yes as a child you told me of its power and what it could do you always wanted it but you said it was lost long ago and would find its way back to the next generation of priestess's. Which barrier"?

**Irato:** "At the bone eaters well, only the sheekon jewel can break that barrier of the magic of the well to work, and it has something came out of that well. from a diffrent time or demention".

A stricken look had gone on Sessomeru's face as he remembered the day He had met Kagome and then he turned furious. There was a knock at the door and it opened before he could give out an answer, and kagome stepped into the room in a kaftan. When he saw her enter He channeled all of his anger twards her. He grabbed her arm to face her twards him forgetting his parents were even there.

**Sessomeru:** "you decieved me wench, you had the shikon jewel the whole time. Tell me what you had to gain by coming here into my house".

He was furious and she could see it but she had no idea what he was talking about.

**Kagome:** "whats that"?

**Sessomeru:** "Don't play dumb with me Kagome you saw me, a demon and you decided to play a game of getting something you wanted. Now what is it"?

He started to growl at the base of his throat, as he stared at her waiting for her to tell him the real reason she was here. She yanked her arm free and took a step back with a furious glare. good she should be madd she was caught.

**Kagome:** " I have no idea what you are talking about Sessomeru but if you already think im guilty then why should I even try to defend myself".

As she said this in an angry tone she started to shed tears. after all he was doing what her father did before she left condemning her without hearing her out or even knowing who she really was.

**Sessomeru:** "So you admit your guilty"

with a sigh Kagome's heart hardened to what was about to happen. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

**Kagome:** "I will say nothing to you Sessomeru ever again".

With an angry growl He sent for a guard to come to his side. The man came hesitantly but he came nontheless.

**Sessomeru:** "Take this human to the dungeon and question her as to her motives".

a horrified look came across Kagome's features she turns and starts to run out the door but there is a guard there and he grabs her by her midriff and lifts her off her feet waiting for the orders he needed. After recieveing them he started twards the dungeon with her screaming at the top of her lungs and begging Sessomeru not to do this.

Sessomeru turns and sees his parents, he had forgotten they were there for the moment.

**Sessomeru:** " now what else is it that you wish to discuss Father".

Suddenly Irato and Karagome were afraid that thier son had made a terrible mistake sending that human to be tortured. but what could they do this was thier son's holding and they could not gain say him to the servants. By the look of his parents and realized that Kagome could be pregnant. Even if she is the decieving witch that she is he could not tolerate to hurt his offspring. he would have to wait to see if she was or not. So he commanded a boy to go and tell the guards not to torture the woman because she might be carrying his child. The boy ran out the door at Sessomeru's look. it was done.

_I hoped you guys like it cause im still writing but i know it was a bad ending for a chapter, sorry it took so long to write in the first place but i have other obligations. thanx. Bluedemonwolf14_


End file.
